<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kala Cinta Menggoda by justkuroo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554950">Kala Cinta Menggoda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkuroo/pseuds/justkuroo'>justkuroo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, SakuAka, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkuroo/pseuds/justkuroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lima tahun ia mencintai pria di hadapannya itu, baru kali ini air mata benar-benar menetes untuknya. Sakusa memang mengakui kebodohannya, namun ia tidak peduli sama sekali sekarang. Karena semuanya sudah terlambat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kala Cinta Menggoda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Terinspirasi dari lagu Chrisye (jelas sekali), pembicaraan panjang dengan vei (@ckhwkrtsk) soal ide dan inspirasi dari lagu, dan dua buah twitter AU sakuaka buatan mel (@crackiss_). Selamat membaca, kalau sempat silahkan di kunjungi 2 twitterAU buatan mel karena dua-duanya bagus sekali.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>KALA CINTA MENGGODA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BY CHRISYE</strong>
</p><p>Sejak jumpa kita pertama<br/>Kulangsung jatuh cinta<br/>walau kutahu kau ada pemiliknya<br/>Tapi ku tak dapat membohongi hati nurani<br/>Ku tak dapat menghindari gejolak cinta ini</p><p>Maka ijinkanlah aku mencintaimu<br/>Atau bolehkanlah ku sekedar sayang padamu</p><p>Memang serba salah rasanya<br/>Tertusuk panah cinta<br/>Apalagi aku juga ada pemiliknya<br/>Tapi ku tak mampu membohongi hati nurani<br/>Ku tak mampu menghindari gejolak cinta ini</p><p>Maka maafkan jika ku mencintaimu<br/>Atau biarkan ku mengharap kau sayang padaku</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sudah hampir lima tahun Sakusa memendam rasa cintanya pada pria berwajah cantik yang sering kali datang ke gym itu, walaupun ia tahu tujuan lelaki itu bukanlah untuk bertemu dengan dirinya, melainkan dengan kawan satu timnya yang ia tahu bahwa mereka memang sudah resmi berpasangan dari semenjak SMA. Namun tetap saja itu tidak menghentikannya untuk mencuri pandang ke arah pria manis itu yang sekarang ini sedang tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, entah sedang membicarakan apa.</p><p>Salah jika mengira ini adalah pertemuan pertama Sakusa dengan Akaashi Keiji, pria manis yang sekarang sedang tertawa karena lelucon garing dari Meian. Sakusa ingat pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat penyisihan interhigh saat ia kelas 2 SMA, kemenangan timnya sebagai tim terbaik yang mewakili Tokyo membuat tim Akaashi menjadi tim runner-up. Bukannya Sakusa tak senang, namun ia sangat menyesal karena tersisihkan di semi final interhigh sehingga gagal bertemu Akaashi di final. Berbulan-bulan ia pakai untuk mencoba melupakan kekesalannya, namun akhirnya setahun lalu ia melihat wajah Akaashi lagi, sudah lebih dewasa, lebih tampan, senyumannya cantik sekali namun Sakusa tahu--ia selalu tahu-- bahwa senyuman itu bukan untuknya.</p><p>Sakusa memang menyukai Akaashi, <em>well</em>, ia memang menyukai sesuatu yang cantik dan bersih, nyaman dipandang dan disentuh. Akaashi adalah salah satu contoh orang yang paling apik yang pernah ia temui.  Saat ini pun, Akaashi sedang menyeka keringat yang mengucur pada wajah Hinata yang hendak mengambil onigiri yang ia bawa untuk snack kawan-kawannya, agar keringatnya tidak jatuh ke makanan. Dilihatnya Akaashi mengambil hand sanitizer dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Hinata, juga mengeluarkan tissue basah untuk siapa saja yang mau mengambil makanan. Kata yang tepat mungkin adalah anggun. Akaashi adalah orang yang anggun dan Sakusa sangat menyukainya.</p><p>Sakusa sangat menyukai Akaashi dan ia dengan jahatnya berharap kalau Akaashi setidaknya melirik ke arahnya, menyadari rasa suka yang sudah ia pendam dari lama sekali.</p><p>Memang bodoh, Sakusa mengakui perasaannya yang sangat tidak pantas ini. Namun orang-orang bilang kau tidak punya alasan untuk jatuh cinta, kau hanya jatuh cinta saja. Sakusa tahu ini salah, tapi tidak satupun kuasa yang ia miliki utuk melupakan Akaashi begitu saja, bahkan saat ia tahu bahwa Akaashi sudah memiliki Bokuto.</p><p>Bahkan saat Atsumu sudah memilikinya.</p><p>Ia tahu ia jahat pada Atsumu. Atsumu memang tidak sepantasnya bersama dirinya karena hatinya ada pada Akaashi. Tidak jarang ia merasa sangat bersalah saat Atsumu menyatakan rasa cinta padanya yang  ia balas dengan kebohongan, namun juga tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia memanfaatkan keberadaan Atsumu sebagai percobaan pengganti Akaashi di hatinya walaupun sulitnya luar biasa.</p><p>Sakusa tetap mencintai Akaashi, dan berpikir bahwa selama tidak ada yang tahu perasaannya ini maka akan aman-aman saja kalau ia hanya sekedar sayang pada Akaashi. Memang ada rasa berharap bahwa Akaashi tiba-tiba meninggalkan Bokuto dan berpaling padanya, namun itu hanya angan-angan saja. Apalagi semua orang, termasuk Akaashi, sudah tahu hubungannya dengan Atsumu.</p><p>Tapi tidak hari itu.</p><p>Hari itu Sakusa tidak bisa membendung rasa yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya lagi. Ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri dan juga Akaashi serta Atsumu. Saat ia melihat cincin di jari manis Bokuto pagi itu, seluruh badannya bergetar. Matanya terbelalak dengan rasa kaget dan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Senyuman bahagia pada wajah Bokuto yang cerah itu bagaikan panah yang menusuk jantungnya berkali-kali. Ia ingin marah, meluapkan semua emosinya pada Bokuto karena ia tidak bisa menjadi Bokuto. Ia tidak bisa menjadi pendamping Akaashi dan ia sangat membenci Bokuto untuk itu.</p><p>Hanya emosi yang ada di kepalanya saat itu dan mengakibatkan langkah kaki yang cepat ke arah Akaashi yang terkejut saat Sakusa menarik tangannya saat ia berjalan ke arah parkiran menuju mobilnya karena harus kembali ke kantor. Sakusa merasakan sakit yang luar biasa setiap melihat Akaashi mau repot-repot datang ke gym untuk membawakan snack disela waktu kerjanya. Semua yang Akaashi lakukan memang hanya untuk Bokuto dan Sakusa sangat ingin marah. Namun tidak bisa, bukan haknya untuk marah pada Akaashi ataupun Bokuto.</p><p>“Maafkan aku,” ucapnya lirih. “Aku tahu ini terlambat. Aku tahu ini tidak pantas. Aku tahu kau sudah bahagia bersama Bokuto, dan percayalah aku sangat berusaha untuk bahagia demi kau. Tapi rasanya sakit sekali melihatmu tersenyum bukan untukku. Dan saat tadi pagi aku melihat cincin itu, perasaan tolol ini semakin menjadi dan aku…” Sakusa terhenti, dirasakannya air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya.</p><p>Sudah hampir lima tahun ia mencintai pria di hadapannya itu, baru kali ini air mata benar-benar menetes untuknya. Sakusa memang mengakui kebodohannya, namun ia tidak peduli sama sekali sekarang. <em>Karena semuanya sudah terlambat.</em></p><p>“Aku mencintaimu, Akaashi.” Sakusa terisak, dadanya terasa sangat pedih saat akhirnya kata-kata itu ia ungkapkan pada Akaashi. “Aku sangat menyayangimu, maafkan aku. Aku berusaha melupakanmu, bahkan sampai menjadi penjahat terbodoh di muka bumi namun aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku sudah menipu semua orang termasuk diriku sendiri tapi tetap saja hanya kau yang muncul di benakku. Aku ini… betul-betul orang tolol yang hanya menyayangimu.”</p><p>Akaashi menatap Sakusa dengan membeku pada posisinya. Ia sangat terkejut, tidak pernah sedikitpun ia mengira seorang Sakusa akan menangis dan menyatakan rasa cinta padanya. Bahkan untuk berkata-kata saja ia tidak berani, ketakutan akan kesalahan satu kata saja akan menghancurkan pria tinggi yang bahkan sudah terlihat hancur bahkan sebelum ia berkata apapun. Akaashi benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, harus berkata apa ia pada saat seperti ini?</p><p>“Aku sudah tahu apa yang ada di benakmu,” ucapan Sakusa cukup mengagetkan Akaashi setelah sekian detik ia tidak bersuara sama sekali. “Aku tidak akan memaksamu mencintaiku kembali. Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir akan hubunganku dengan Bokuto. Aku memang mencintaimu, aku ingin memilikimu, namun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin.” Senyuman Sakusa kala itu menghancurkan hati Akaashi. Sakusa menutup kedua matanya, menenangkan hatinya dan menatap Akaashi kembali dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman pertanda ia menerima kekalahannya. “Maafkan jika aku mencintaimu. Namun bolehkah aku sekedar sayang padamu? Rasanya akan sulit melupakanmu begitu saja, aku hanya ingin kau mengerti.”</p><p>Akaashi menelan ludah dengan susah payah, rasa gugup dan bersalah merasuki hatinya. Sakusa menyadarinya, sehingga diraihnya tangan Akaashi dan diusapnya jari-jari Akaashi dengan lembut serta diliriknya cincin emas putih polos pemberian Bokuto pada jari manis yang anggun itu.</p><p>“Bisa aku minta satu hal darimu? Aku tahu ini bukan kewajibanmu, dan aku tidak punya hak untuk meminta,” Akaashi kembali menatap mata Sakusa yang sayu dan memerah karena menangis. “Tolong jangan benci aku. Aku akan berusaha melupakanmu, namun jika kau membenciku, menjauhiku, ataupun tidak bicara denganku lagi karena perasaanku, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyayangimu tanpa ada perubahan dari sikapmu padaku.”</p><p>Akaashi mengeluarkan nafas lembut karena bahkan ia tidak menyadari ia menahan nafasnya. Lalu ditatapnya Sakusa kembali, dan di keluarkannya senyumannya yang tulus. Senyuman yang benar-benar tertuju hanya untuk Sakusa. “Iya. Tentu saja.”</p><p>Lima tahun.</p><p>Rasa sayang pada Akaashi bersemayam selama lima tahun dalam diri seorang Sakusa Kiyoomi, dan akan terus berlanjut sampai tahun-tahun berikutnya, namun kali ini berbeda. Kali ini Akaashi tahu Sakusa menyayanginya dan ia sudah berjanji pada Sakusa tidak akan merubah sikapnya. Sakusa tahu bahwa Akaashi memang tidak memiliki tanggung jawab atas rasa cintanya, dan ia sudah merasa cukup dengan sikap Akaashi yang tidak menjauhinya.</p><p>Sakusa memang mencintai Akaashi, mungkin tidak akan pernah berhenti menyayanginya. Namun ia tahu, bahkan mungkin Akaashi sendiri tahu, bahwa rasa cinta itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu karena memang terkadang cinta itu datang dan menggoda siapa saja, namun juga pergi begitu saja.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>